Monster Mash
Misdirection, Dammit Lewis! "DAMMIT LEWIS!" Shouted a raging voice of a young lad. If only he had fourth wall awareness, he'd known he was perfectly in sync with the title. Anyway, this voice had been coming from none other than Gambi Marlow, who wasn't all too impressed with his Lieutenant at the moment in time. "M-My apologies Rear Admiral Marlow!" Lewis attempted to defend his current position, using his hand gestures to persuade his superior. "It was an accident, I promise!" Lewis continued, eventually dropping to his knees as he continued to beg for mercy. "Pick yourself up man, you look pathetic." Marlow stated, squeezing his stress ball as he attempted to gather himself. Yelling and screaming would do nothing for them now. He started to move towards his desk, clearly shifting through various drawers and desk in search of something. As he continued looking, the opening and slamming of the compartments just got more and more aggressive as he continued his search. "Lewis, do you remember where I put the uh-the thingy with the three needles?" Lewis knew directly off the back of his head what Marlow had been looking for, reaching into a nearby shelf as he continued. "I believe you mean the sir?" "Yea, that thing." Marlow walked over to his subordinate, continuing to squeeze the stress ball with immense anger. "Use it to get us to the next island please...I'll contact Gyokuryū and we'll get directions from there." Lewis tampered with the Log Pose, he'd been quite experienced at using them in the past yet he wasn't all too skilled on his knowledge of islands as much as he was on gadgets and weather. "I'm truly sorry, sir." Marlow sighed, taking a seat into his chair as he tried to calm himself. "Just don't let anymore sections of maps get cut by rouge sword slashes." Lewis nodded as he exited the captain's quarters. He studied the direction the Log Pose was pointing to. Eventually, one of the needles found a stable magnetic field. "ALRIGHT LADS! WE'RE SAILING THIS WAY!" Lewis shouted, projecting a sense of leadership over the other occupants of the ship. Iridessa began to turn and pointed in the direction that the Log Pose was guiding her to. Although none of them had known yet, it was pointing towards an island known as Gonco. “Chieftain! Chieftain!” a voice called out, stumbling into the throne room. The source of the voice kneeled before the throne of bones, bowing his head down. He panted heavily. “Naval Scout 383 has relayed the sighting of a Marine Ship!” he spoke quickly. “What do we do?” Remus stared down at his subordinate, contemplating what to do next. The information was valuable, and normally Remus would send one of the Naval Squads to deal with it. But something in him told him to deal with the threat personally. Remus could feel it in his bones, he was going to have fun today. Unlike most, Remus was always out to fight; he had not a single shred of diplomacy in him. The Oni stood from his throne, his sheer height causing the man before him to gulp. “C-Cheiftain?” he questioned. Remus said nothing, only walking by him towards the front of Gonco. As he arrived, he spotted the ship, now in clear sight of him. He stood there, staring at it; inviting it for a challenge. As Iridessa reached the coast, it rested patiently. There was a bit of commotion aboard the ship, eventually followed by Lewis revealing himself to the Chieftain. "We don't intend to stay long, we just need to use this island for navigation." Lewis stated, seemingly brushing off the man's appearance without much concern for his identity. "I don't believe we have the time to wait for a Log Pose change..." Lewis thought, awaiting the call from Marlow on the matter. Remus stared towards Lewis. Now, a normal chieftain would wait for a chance for diplomacy. But Remus was no normal chieftain; he was Atlas, the embodiment of strength. In one fluid motion, the Oni extended his arm and grabbed a tree, throwing it like a lance with ease straight towards the main deck of the ship. Hearing the sounds of Remus uprooting a tree, which honestly, shouldn't have been too hard to hear, Lewis sharply turned around to see the man tossing it towards the ship like a simple spear. Lewis knew he had to act quickly. They had somewhere to be and couldn't waste anymore time on ship repairs. Lewis threw both of his arms forward, nearly forming an "X" before the two limbs stopped pre-cross. "Sifoúnas Atmos!" As Lewis did so, a massive tornado suddenly appeared between the ship and the incoming tree, a cause from the usage of two Breathe Dials and a Weather Ball. The massive gust knocked off the course of the projectile, causing it to narrowly miss the ship and land into the water. "Captain Marlow! We have an issue!" Lewis called. In an attempt to keep Remus at bay until Marlow arrived, Lewis attempted an attack of his own. "Próvale Kataigída Atmos!" Lewis held one hand up to the sky, three Weather Balls would float to the sky, fueled with the elements of thunder, wind and water. The Weather Balls would eventually burst, creating a thundercloud. The cloud caused the rain to pour, followed by a single thunder strike. The bolt would conduct to each and every droplet of water, building up it's power in an instant. Afterwards, which didn't even take a second, the bolt would charge towards Remus and strike with an immense level of electricity. Remus stared at the incoming bolt of lightning, feeling the droplets of water splashing against his crimson skin. He wasn’t focusing on the bolt of lightning; he deemed it as not as important as the rain. It was refreshing, and it lulled him. It brought him into the moment, and he acted on intuition. He extended both of his arms out, and slammed them together, roaring as he did so. “'THUNDERCLAP'!” The Oni’s immense strength made that clapping motion devastating. The shoreline shook violently, heavy gusts of wind blew out omnidirectionally, causing the water to create waves. But most importantly, powerful shockwaves were emitted. A few of them sliced into the bolt of lightning, splitting it around the Oni. The half-bolts slammed into the sand around him, creating chunks of glass. The rest travelled into the water, causing a massive wave to shoot up from the sea, tumbling straight towards the ship. Seeing as his first attack failed, Lewis could only marvel at the strength that the man wielded. But he couldn't allow anything to hit the ship, not with so much riding on them reaching their location in time. Lewis angled his finger, mostly his middle finger, which housed his Breathe Dial, to the center of the wave. "Anemos Lepída Atmos!" He called, as he did so, a powerful gust of pressurized wind shot forwards with untold potential. Upon hitting the center of the wave, it caused the entirety of it's size to disperse, preventing the threat as a whole. Just at that moment, Marlow arrived to the scene. "What's the meaning of this!" Marlow shouted, locking eyes with the man below him. Lewis entered a salute as he addressed his superior. "Sir! This savage began attacking our ship without being provoked!" Without even waiting to hear the full report of what had happened, that was all the young man needed to know to begin to deliver punishment. Marlow waved Lewis off, signaling him to continue contact with the Vice Admiral. Marlow cocked his head sideways, analyzing his opponent. "So, you think you're strong enough to walk around attacking Marine Personal? It's scum like you that remind me why I love this job." Marlow held his hand out, a bright arrow formed of solid light appearing before him. "Vanquish to the depths of hell! Divine Arrow!" Marlow called, the arrow shooting forward at devastating speeds. The speed it moved with caused small sonic booms, resulting in a few shockwaves. And with each one, the speed only seemed to double. And with that, so did it's lethality. Remus cracked the side of his neck. The Oni let out a slight chuckle as he heard the Rear Admiral ask a rhetorical question. “Do I think?” he said to no one in particular. The arrow was approaching rapidly, and the rain was starting to lessen in amount. But the Oni could truly never get enough of it, it slid across his body. The arrow of hard light was mere inches away from collision. Surely, the Marines thought that this would be enough. At least, the Rear Admiral would. But suddenly the arrow stopped its flight, being held tightly in the hands of Remus. All of its momentum was killed with the sudden grasp. As his grip tightened suddenly, the arrow cracked into pieces, the light fizzling out. “I know I’m strong.” the Oni finished. The beast spread his arms out, as if taunting the Marine. As Remus shattered the size of the arrow beneath his immense strength, the light did all but fizzle beneath his might. After being broken into fragments, those same fragments shifted into many smaller arrows. While Remus was able to catch the first, these arrows were plenty in number and sat at point-blank range. It would be nigh impossible for him to dodge, forcing the Chieftain to take the blow head on. "You may be strong, but you're an idiot if you think I'll be that easy." Remus slammed his head towards the incoming arrows. His face was masked with the front portion of an Oni skull, and the bones were nigh indestructible. The arrows did virtually nothing against the durability of the beasts' bones. The Chieftain let out a laugh. "Why have you come to my home?" he questioned. "Nothing I'm willing to tell you. Your corrupted soul has led you to do battle before reaching an agreement. I will not allow you to stand." Marlow stated. The Oni skull Remus wore must've held incredible durability, it was an Oni's skull after all. But part of it was already cracked, not to mention, the removal of the skull most certainly meant that said Oni didn't have the greatest of bones. Marlow's attacks had always been immense and the sheer power behind not one, but hundreds of arrows that, while small, had the same strength combined as the larger arrow if not stronger as they all struck at the same time. There had to have been some damage done to it, and Marlow observed for that damage. However, the Oni skull was from the skull of a regular Oni. Remus was merely amongst the physically gifted, and his strength alone had allowed him to tear it from his victim. There was virtually no damage, albeit some flashing spots in Remus' vision. But no doubt, that would fade in a bit. The Chieftain leaped from the island onto the ship, causing for it to tilt side to side as the waves passed beneath it. "Then let us battle!" he exclaimed, a deep bellow leaving from his gut once he had finished. "It shall do well to entertain me." "Don't you dare-" Marlow stepped forward, each step followed with a boundless well of power. Whether it was of material power or intangible value hadn't been known, but that didn't matter. "Set foot on my ship." Yet again, the next step was followed with a weaker vibration, but some of the wood beneath his feet seemed to creak. "I showed respect when I refused to step upon your territory. But now you have done me the ultimate dishonor." Marlow held a single open hand at Remus, his palm exposed. Balduriemma glistened in it's beauty in his other hand. The center of the blessed axe seemed to radiate a blitzing heat. "Leave my ship and we can all walk away from this with our pride. Continue to stand in my way, and any honor you have left will be vanquished." Category:Role-Plays Category:GranCrux Category:KontonMan